


Happy for Them

by shortandirritablee



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 19:53:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15692262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortandirritablee/pseuds/shortandirritablee
Summary: Well, this was my first ever fic so I hope it was good! I have a few other ideas in mind and most of them are Izumi-centric. Pointing out any grammatical/spelling errors would be much appreciated.





	1. Mai

It’s not that she wasn’t happy for them. Really, when Katara had announced the news, a grin making its way across her face, she was as thrilled for her as everyone else had been. But damn if it didn’t also feel like someone had just rubbed salt in an already open wound. With the war having been over for eight years and the security of Zuko’s rulership beginning to solidify, his council had been pressuring her with a task of utmost importance to the stability of the monarchy: that of producing an heir.

And so that was why, with a declaration of having to attend a meeting and her signature sigh, Mai got up and left the parlour. With no direction in mind, she walked as fast as she could and as far away as possible, until she eventually found herself in the gardens. She gasped for breath, taking in her surroundings. The fire lilies were budding, and she knew it wouldn’t be long until the area was a cacophony of vibrant reds and the subtly pleasant smell that often drew her here. When she finally felt her breathing come naturally, she sat down and balled her fists around blades of grass, enjoying the dull snap as they were ripped from the soil.

When she’d first got married, and the pressure of an heir was still new, she hadn’t seen herself as someone who ever really wanted children. Now, after years of no success, she’d had chance to reflect that perhaps she really wanted this, more than even the damn council. With each unrealized dream of a child who was a beautiful combination of her and Zuko, her heart ached. The pressure was beginning to pile up, and as long as she remained childless, the council and palace servants would continues gossiping in hushed tones about the barren Firelady.

So, no. It’s not that she wasn’t happy for them, she was just sick of being reminded of her one failing that seemed to matter.


	2. Zuko

He found her where he usually did. Whether she realized it or not, she’d taken to coming to the gardens when she was upset and couldn’t train; perhaps the brightness of the place helped make her feel more invisible, helped alleviate the feeling of dread that came up when this particular issue was raised.

“Hey,” he said as he joined her on the ground.

“Please go back to them. I just want to be alone.” She refused to meet his eyes, instead scrunching her own shut and tilting her head down. He gently reached out to her and as she started trembling and wrapped her in his embrace until it stopped. He didn’t mention his now slightly damp top.

“Are they mad at me for leaving?” She finally broke the silence.

“No. Just confused. None of them thought anything of it until Toph spoke up.” Of course, Toph, with her seismic sense, would’ve known Mai was lying. “I think Aang and Katara were a bit concerned by how abruptly you’d seemed to want to get away. Do you think perhaps we should talk to them about this?” Mai’s breath hitched, and her eyes snapped open.

“Zuko, the fewer people who know about this, the- “

“Better. I know but we can’t keep pretending that this isn’t affecting us. That this isn’t affecting you. I love you, and seeing you hurt like this… it’s painful.”

“I’m sorry. But what more do you think Katara can do? We’ve already tried so many different solutions and none of them have worked. How many more jumped-up physicians do I have to hear put the future stability of this nation on my shoulders?” 

Zuko sighed.

“I don’t know. But I’m willing to bet that Katara knows the human body better than any of them. It may be that there’s something they missed or just aren’t looking for; she might be able to help.” After the war, Katara -while always a warrior at heart- had returned to Yugoda’s hut to finish her training and pass on the knowledge to the new southern waterbenders that had been appearing since the war should any of them develop an affinity for the healing arts. Mai was well aware of just how crucial Katara’s abilities had proven to be, both during the war and in the years of political instability that had followed. Eventually, she felt herself relent.

“Fine,” she conceded. “But I’m talking to her alone.”


	3. Aang

When Katara had told him, he’d been ecstatic. When they’d finally shared the news with their closest friends, he’d been overwhelmed with joy. When Mai had taken her leave on the pretense of attending to her duties, he’d been unfazed. But when Zuko’s eyes had trailed her retreating figure with a pained expression and Toph had loudly asked to no one in particular, 'What’s up with Knives?' Well, then he’d been worried. And so that was how the most powerful being on the planet now found himself anxiously floating on an air ball while his best friend poured their tea.

“So,” he began once the air around him felt too heavy to bear any longer. “Is something up with Mai?” Zuko glanced down, gnawing on his bottom lip.

“We don’t know. Could be her, could be me…”

“What could be?”

“The council. They’ve been nagging us for an heir.”  
Oh. Now Aang felt like he was starting to understand. He and Katara had also felt some pressure to have children; after all, the survival of his people depended on it. However, with no higher power able to dictate to the Avatar and with the world beginning to find some level of balance after 100 years of war, they’d been largely left to the own devices. They had no ministers to appease or a line of succession to continue.

“But Zuko, these things can take time. You guys just need to give yourself time and not force it. It can take a few months to get to where Katara and I are.” He couldn’t help the shy smile as he said that last part.

Zuko just stared pensively at his tea.

“You don’t understand, Aang. Mai and I, we’ve been trying since we got married.”

Oh. Now he was beginning to grasp the weight of their problem.

“But Zuko, you guys got married- “

“Three years ago. I know. Mai knows. The physicians know. My council and ministers know. Agni, even the kitchen staff and maids know.” He slammed his cup down, some splashes of tea spilling over.

“Zuko… I… I just thought you guys weren’t ready! What does your uncle think? Or Mai’s family?”

“The same as you did. At first, we thought we were putting too much pressure on ourselves. Then, we thought if we just tried this tea or that ointment that maybe things would work out. Now, people are starting to notice. Starting to talk.”

Starting to talk was generally not a good sign where Zuko was concerned. It usually preceded an assassination attempt. While they’d been few and far between since he’d been poisoned in Ba Sing Se several years ago, it wouldn’t be an understatement to say that a Firelord without an heir was in a dangerous position indeed. His Firelady perhaps even more so.

“Why didn’t you ever mention this to any of us?”

“I guess not voicing it let us think we could get through it on our own. We can’t keep doing that now though.”

“That’s good. I’m glad you see we want to help. We would have wanted to help from the beginning. So, where’s Mai?” 

“Talking to Katara, actually.” With that, Aang felt himself relax.


	4. Katara

She could tell Mai was uncomfortable. As soon as she’d walked into the room, that much had been certain. They’d gotten to know each other well through their husbands and while they normally enjoyed each other’s company, it was obvious Mai still had one foot out the door, ready to run.

“Are you okay?” She’d asked softly. Mai let out a breath she probably didn’t realised she’d been holding and simply shook her head, apologising for leaving when she had, too. 

Katara asked her to sit with her. After that, it all just seemed to tumble out; the years of trying, the pressure, the whispers from ministers and servants alike. She told Katara everything, finishing with a glance, a silent plea for help. And so now Mai lay beneath her, stripped to light pants and her bindings, as Katara gently moved her water back and forth over her abdomen. She eventually finished her examination and gestured for Mai to get dressed, who then looked at her expectantly.

“There doesn’t seem to be anything wrong with your uterus and there aren’t any cysts, although you’d definitely feel it if you had those.” 

“So, what’s the problem?”

“I can’t know for sure,” Mai’s expression fell.

“However, when I was training with Yugoda, she said sometimes a woman’s cycle can be an indicator of a problem. Did your physicians ever ask about that?” Mai snorted. 

“A bunch of stuffy old men like that? No. They had me on some special teas for a year or so then decided my ‘women’s troubles’ were beyond their control.” At this, Katara frowned.

“Well, do you think you could tell me? Are your periods irregular? Heavy or light? The more you can tell me, the more I’ll be able to help you.”

“I wouldn’t say they’re irregular but they’re not normal.” At Katara’s inquisitive look she continued, “they tend to flip-fliop between ridiculously heavy and painful, and so light they’re almost non-existent. There was even one time we thought I might have missed one and could be pregnant,” she finished bitterly.

“I see. And do you experience any severe symptoms before a period starts?”

“Not really. Just fatigue I suppose.”

With this new information, Katara took a moment to think. Her training in the Northern Tribe had certainly taught her how to heal tubes and restore linings of women’s reproductive organs, but from being a young girl to helping rebuild her home in the South, there had always been one woman couples had gone to for help like this: her grandmother. Gran-gran was almost always successful, and so with a new resolve she turned back to Mai. 

“There’s a conference in the Southern Water Tribe in two months and I think you should come. There’s someone I’d like you to meet.”


	5. Kanna

If someone had told Kanna as a young woman that she would one day be sat in her hut with the Firelady, trying to help her conceive, she would probably have pelted them with several snowballs to the face. Yet here she was, doing just that. Her granddaughter had entered first, glowing as her body adjusted to meet the growing child within her, and embraced her as fiercely and the older woman’s bones would allow. Next had entered an anxious-looking woman wrapped in more furs than Kanna really felt was necessary with raven hair adorned by a flame-shaped crown. 

“So,” she said as Mai bowed to her- a gesture she doubted she’d ever get used to, “you must be the one trying to get in the family way.” Mai’s cheeks reddened slightly, and she dipped her head. 

“Please,” her gravelly voice began, “I don’t know what else to do.”

She gestured for Mai to sit in front of her and took her hands in her own. 

“Before we begin my dear, there is something I want you to know.” Pale amber eyes met hers. “The problem you are experiencing is far more common than people talk about. While there is not necessarily a guarantee that my efforts will work, you are not alone.” At this, Mai’s fingers relaxed against her palms.

She then spent an hour talking to Mai, about her body and past attempts to conceive but also about general things. She found the young woman to be quite interesting and sarcastic and enjoyed listening to Katara chip in every now and then excitedly. It was always nice to see her granddaughter with female friends her own age, like she herself had once had. By the end of their session, she felt she knew enough to help the Firelady. She got to work, adding various plants and herbs to her mix as well as some juices from various forms of sea prune. When she was satisfied with her creation she poured it into a cup and handed it to Mai.

“You are to drink one cup every day and I will prepare enough to bring home for a few months. As long as it’s kept cool it shouldn’t spoil. Keep trying as you have been, and hopefully this will work.” The young woman eyed the dark green mixture skeptically, turning to Katara who nodded. With Katara’s vote of confidence, she drank, cringing as she the acrid taste hit her tongue. 

“Thank you,” she said after draining her cup. Kanna smiled and began pouring her remedy into jars to be taken to back to the Fire Nation. When she was done, she chatted with the Firelady and Katara some more, but soon both had to leave to prepare for that evening’s events with the other foreign dignitaries.

Later in the following autumn, when her great-grandson Bumi was just a few months old, she received a letter from his mother, informing her that her work had paid off.


	6. Izumi

On an early summer’s morning, one that her mother would go on to refer to as 'The Day the Council Shut Up,' a series of deafening cries echoed through the Royal Chambers. 

The Firelady fell back exhausted, watching as her child was cleaned and swaddled. Katara had taken to visiting to check on Mai, often with Bumi in tow and the little boy had spent hours learning to crawl in palace hallways and being spoiled by servants. When the time finally came, Master Katara and Firelady Mai had been taking tea in her chambers. Bumi had been whisked away by his father and after almost a day of moans, screams and a flurry of knives in the Firelord’s general direction, the little girl made her presence known. Loudly.

“Is the baby healthy?” Was all Mai could muster the strength to say.

“Yes,” Katara beamed. “She’s perfect!” After that the damn had burst. All of Mai’s worries and fears about her previous failure in this crucial task were abated. Through her blurry vision, she held her baby who had now been placed in her arms and found the same spark in her eyes that she saw every time she looked into her husband’s. Speaking of her husband, when he was finally permitted entry, to say he looked disheveled would have been an understatement. It had probably been all Aang and Iroh could do to stop him combusting from stress.

That night, as the Caldera City set off bright fireworks of gold and red, the Crown Princess of the Fire Nation slept peacefully, nestled in her parents’ eager embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this was my first ever fic so I hope it was good! I have a few other ideas in mind and most of them are Izumi-centric. Pointing out any grammatical/spelling errors would be much appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk much about fertility issues etc. I just wanted to explore the idea that Izumi is an only child because Mai and Zuko had trouble having children, something they felt a lot of pressure to do given their positions. I also headcanon Zuko as having got married first of Team Avatar so this was a good way to make Bumi II and Izumi close in age since I headcanon them as such.


End file.
